


Leaving Normal

by shirasade



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-01
Updated: 2003-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Normal suddenly wasn't normal anymore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Roz wanted Merry/Pippin sex and since I can't say no to her, I wrote this little pre-FOTR vignette... It even contains your favorite kink, my sweet! *g*

They had bathed in the Brandywine often. Swimming was not something most hobbits enjoyed, but Pippin boasted his crazy Took ancestors and loved to cool off in the fresh water of the river. He was not sure what Merry's excuse was, but his cousin was always the first to suggest they go for a quick swim.

Not that Pippin minded, because, to Pippin, Merry was perfect. Pippin had been following him around ever since he had been allowed to roam the Shire more or less at will, and at some point Merry had stopped finding him a nuisance and they had become inseparable, had become Merryandpippin.

So bathing together was not something out of the ordinary for them, but a good ending of a hot summer's day spent running and laughing and eating other people's food. They had splashed around and tried to dunk each other, giggling and laughing and swearing, and Pippin had thoroughly enjoyed himself.

Now they were resting in the green grass on the riverbank, out of breath and still dripping wet.

They were both wearing only their breeches, the rest of their clothes having been chucked before they jumped into the water, and Pippin, resting on one elbow and watching Merry nap, couldn't help but think that Merry was the most handsome hobbit in the whole Shire. There was no other Pippin enjoyed to look at as much as he enjoyed looking at his cousin, no other Pippin wanted to lie on the riverbank with, so close he could smell him, a smell of river water and the apples they had eaten earlier.

There was no other that caused such warmth pool in Pippin's stomach, caused such strange feelings to race through his veins. Pippin didn't know what to think of this, he only knew that he wanted Merry to look at him the way he had looked at Estella Bolger last night at the Green Dragon.

Then Merry opened his eyes and Pippin shivered slightly, although the sun was still warm on his bare limbs.

"Pip?" Merry asked curiously, obviously able to see that something was up with Pippin. All he needed was reassurance from Pippin, and everything would be alright again. But Pippin didn't know what to say, he felt as if he was treading foreign ground. Normal suddenly wasn't normal anymore and Pippin couldn't count on convention to help him out.

All he could do was lie there, staring at Merry with eyes that were wide and scared.

"Pip?" Concern was now coloring Merry's voice and he sat up, studying his cousin closely. Pippin squirmed under the intense gaze, feeling Merry's eyes as if they were hands on his body. Something shifted in Merry as he watched Pippin thus, and a light came into his eyes, a light that would have reminded Pippin of Estella, if he had been able to think of anything but Merry's closeness.

As it was, Pippin was very surprised as Merry started to smile, a pleased smile, tinted with a strange kind of hunger, and leaned over until their bodies were almost touching.

Almost, not quite, and Pippin felt the remaining distance vibrate between them and caught himself make a whimpering noise. Hearing that, Merry's smile grew wider and he licked his lips, quite deliberately, Pippin thought.

"Pip... Pippin..." Merry's voice was not cocky like his smile, but tender and full of love, as if he was a bit unsure about what they were doing, too. It made Pippin feel much better and he smiled up at his cousin, whispering his name. He was not sure how to say what he wanted, so he repeated Merry's name and held his gaze, hoping that he'd know what Pippin was asking.

The smile creeping onto Merry's face now was blinding, making Pippin's breath catch. Merry looked as if an impossible wish had been granted to him, and the love in his eyes was the last thing Pippin saw before Merry closed the distance between them and kissed him.

It was slow and hesitating at first, Pippin trying to get used to the intoxicating feeling of having Merry so close, soso close, his hands in his hair, his tongue in his mouth, his lashes grazing Pippin's cheek, his bare torso pressing against Pippin's.

But then Pippin heard Merry moan into their kiss, a sound he, Pippin, had caused, and the rush it gave him made him grow bolder, the kiss more demanding.

The feeling Pippin had had when watching Merry returned, only so much stronger, as if he was only skin and lips and Merry, Merry everywhere around in, on him, in him. And Merry's skin was smooth beneath Pippin's fumbling hands, curves and angles waiting to be explored -- but not now, not when urgency was burning hotly in Pippin's belly, making him push up greedily against Merry's hardness, just to hear him gasp and feel fingers tighten on his bottom.

Dimly, though the haze of hottouchcravingkissesMerry Pippin was aware of possibilities, of things he wanted Merry to show him, leisurely, slowly -- but right then, all he wanted was closer and closer, their bodies moving in a frantic rhythm against each other. And it was ohso good, much better than anything Pippin had imagined in his bed, with hazy images of hobbit lasses before his eyes.

He almost laughed into Merry's mouth at the thought -- how could it have been, when it hadn't been like this, hadn't been Merry? But just then the world exploded around Pippin and he cried Merry's name instead, his voice high as he held onto his cousin tightly, possibly leaving bruises. Merry didn't seem to mind, on the contrary, he came, too, teeth sinking into Pippin's exposed neck, body shaking against Pippin's.

They calmed down slowly, their heart rates returning to normal.

But with Merry holding him, planting soft kisses all over Pippin's face, and whispering about wanting and waiting and loving into Pippin's curls, while their semen was drying in their breeches, 'normal' was the farthest thing from Pippin's mind.


End file.
